Not The Time
by MGMK
Summary: Spoilers:Episode 3.01; Because I just couldn't leave Santana there...


**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Just borrowing.

**Author's Note:** Spoilers episode 3x01. Just rattled around in my head Wednesday morning. Meant as a follow-up to The Purple Piano Project episode because Will's a dick but he doesn't have to be. Plus, Santana having no friends is so fucking unfair.

* * *

><p>Finn's momentum slows drastically as he reaches the choir room.<p>

There's a line of guys extending from the door and wrapping around down the hallway.

At first he thinks that's it's a slushie line and he almost makes a break for it but then Rachel flies at him, all smiles and bright eyes so he figures whatever it is it can't be that bad.

"Oh, Finn. Isn't it wonderful? All of those purple piano performances paid off. Mr. Schuester has been auditioning people since classes let out," she says, threading her arm through his. "Now, granted, no one's made the club yet. They must all be really dreadful singers, but the enthusiasm is more than inspiring."

Finn grins crookedly at her, catching the eye of a few of the hockey jocks standing in line. The forward, Marco, smiles warmly before drawing a finger across his neck threateningly.

Finn gulps.

"Maybe, Mr. Schue needs some help, Rachel," he suggests, skiddaddle-ing into the classroom as fast as he can.

Inside there are more guys, all sitting in the chairs and staring impatiently at Will. Glee club is sprinkled around here and there, but they look as confused as anyone else.

"Okay, Brody," the teacher says, nodding at one of the jocks from one of his Spanish classes. "You're up."

The jock in question just stares at him, incredulously. "Do I look like a fairy to you?"

"No," Brittany deadpans. "I'd say you look more like a big old grizzly bear. Kurt looks more like a fairy."

Will runs two fingers over the bridge of his nose. "Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

He looks pointedly at her.

"Okay, yeah. Not today," she mumbles, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I don't get it," Will says, running a hand through his hair. "If you guys aren't here for auditions then what are you doing here?"

"Look, man," another student speaks up. "I'mma be straight with you. There is no way in hell any of us guys are joining this ridiculously gay club. You suck."

Will sighs, shoulders drooping. "Then what are you doing here?" he repeats.

"We're all here because we heard Santana's been playing the fence if you get what I mean and we wanted to know if it was true," the guy explains.

"Yeah, is Santana into the snatch?" Brody asks. "I mean, we all hooked up with her and we want to know if we turned her gay or something."

Kurt scoffs and has to be visibly restrained by Blaine and Mr. Schuester rubs his nose again. "You can't turn anyone gay, Brody. But, you guys are wasting your time. And, even if I did know about Santana's personal life, I wouldn't tell you."

"Whatever man," Brody says, gesturing to a few of his friends to leave. "If she _is_ gay, this club is what did it. I've been in here for ten minutes and already I'm starting to think pink is the new black."

The other "auditioners" file out of the room, snickering and laughing amongst themselves, leaving only a slightly dejected Glee club behind.

Will slowly shakes his head. "I can't believe it."

"Well, I kind of can," Finn says. "Brody Alexander in Glee? It's like Puck joining the monastery."

Puck snorts. "Ain't gonna happen."

"No," Will interrupts, angrily. "I can't believe Santana would do this to us. That she would stoop so low. I've got to go give that girl a piece of my mind."

**..GLEE..**

"Becky, Jugs," Sue addresses them in her office, her voice barely heard over the sounds of her six-speed blender. "It seems I've grossly underestimated your powers as a tandem. Not only have you destroyed Glee's chances of being able to compete – kudos on getting yourself kicked out by the way Santana – you've also reaffirmed to everyone in this school that the arts are as wasteful a way to spend your time as studying. Everyone knows you either have to be really athletic or really attractive to succeed in life. And the really successful are both…like me."

Becky and Santana look at one another, Santana silently biting her tongue.

"Sue," Will says, steamrolling into her office.

"William, that door was closed," she informs him.

"I don't care, Sue," Will growls. "I need to speak to Santana… _alone_."

"She doesn't want back in your little club, William so-"

"Sue!" Will interrupts, eyes blazing. "Alone."

Coach Sylvester must be very taken aback because she rises slowly, gesturing at Becky to do the same. "Don't give into him, Lopez. If he starts crying and weeping about needing you because that's what 'his kind' do, I want you to stand as firm as those perky summer purchases you made last year, okay?"

Will is literally shaking by the time the woman leaves, his breath whistling through his nostrils. He wants to rip right into her, but the way she visibly deflates after Sue leaves the room is telling him he shouldn't.

Still…

"Santana."

"What?" she barks, dark eyes flashing up at him.

He moves to stand in from of Sue's desk, leaning back against as he regards her silently. "How could you do it?" he asks, simply.

"Is this about the piano, again? Because _technically, I _didn't do it," she says crossing her arms. "Sure I poured lighter fluid all over the atrocious thing but I didn't light the match."

"I wasn't referring to that but, wait, you didn't throw the match on the…" Will shakes his head. "Never mind, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about today. At auditions."

"You need to start making some sense, Schuester, and start making it now."

"You purposely sabotaged the auditions. Sending all those faux potential hopefuls and wasting valuable practice time or recruiting time. We could have made so much progress. Instead, we're sitting around debunking _your_ rumors. I mean, those people are your friends Santana. Do you care about them at all?"

"Do they care about _me_ at all?" Santana snaps back, fed up. "I'm sorry but Rachel flat out called me a stripper last year and even last week, you kick me out of the club and no one even bats an eye even though I've done more for this club than any of you. I got Kurt back. I stood up to Sue. I tolerated…Bartie."

Will looks suitably contrite, but he forges on with his 'tough love' policy. "Be that as it may, that doesn't justify you sending all those guys to Glee practice to get verification on your sexuality."

Santana's face pales. "What?"

Will watches the emotions flicker across her face – anger, shame, embarrassment, anger, shock, sadness and then back to anger – before it all clicks into place for him. She had no idea.

"You didn't know?"

"Will you excuse me for a moment? I have to go kill someone and make it look like an accident," she rushes out, standing immediately.

But will's hand shoots out to grab her wrist and she stills, keeping her face turned away from him. "You didn't know," he says, not a question this time. He feels like a jerk, and – for once in his career as a teacher – he attempts to not act like one. "Did you want to…talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" she shoots back, turning to him suddenly. She's regained her composure somewhat but the tears are still lingering in her eyes. "People lie."

"Lies have foundation in truth, Santana," Will says gently, trying to meet her eye. "You don't have to lie about it, anymore."

"I….I…." she whispers brokenly, her voice breaking. "I can't."

Will nods, understanding. "It's fine. I'm, well, we're here for you either way. Whenever you're ready," he tells her, patting her shoulder gently as he goes to leave. "And, Santana, I know it may not seem like it at times, but we do care about you."

**..GLEE..**

"Don't worry guys," Will says, rubbing his hands together. "We'll get plenty of members real soon. We always do."

"Mr. Schue," Artie asks hesitantly, raising his hand. "What was all of that about earlier? About Santana?"

"Put it behind you guys," he warms them, sternly. "Gossip and rumors will not be tolerated within these walls."

He lets the message sink in a little bit, eyeing the club earnestly before turning back to the dry erase board. "Now…" he stops short, happening to glance out of the choir room door and spot Santana there, unseen by the rest of the club.

He cuts his eyes to an empty chair and Santana nods, smiling slightly before trudging on.

Will sighs, turning back to the board. "Let's take it from the top."


End file.
